prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave Crist
| birth_place = New Carlisle, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Les Thatcher | debut = 2003 | retired = }} Dave Crist (November 10, 1982) is an American professional wrestler who competes on the independent circuit alongside his brother Jake as one half of the tag team The Irish Airborne. Crist, along with his brother, has appeared with numerous independent promotions, including Ring of Honor, Full Impact Pro, International Wrestling Cartel, IGNITE Wrestling, and Heartland Wrestling Association. Professional wrestling career Early career Both Dave and Jake were fans of professional wrestling growing up, favoring wrestling styles of a more extreme nature such as the Hardy Boyz in the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match and the promotion Extreme Championship Wrestling. The two brothers along with other friends from high school began a backyard wrestling promotion. The promotion drew attention from large numbers of students from their high school and even drew the attention of the local media in a news segment. They were introduced to their trainer Bill Kovaleski who himself was in the process of forming an independent promotion and was looking for young talent. From that point on, they began formally training as singles wrestlers under the names Lotus and Crazy J. At a local promotion named UCW, there was a chance encounter with Shark Boy, who invited the brothers to a match in his Buckeye Pro Wrestling company. Buckeye Pro Wrestling (2004) Under the names Lotus and Crazy J, the Crists made their debut in Buckeye Pro Wrestling against Dean and Chet Jablonski in which they were defeated. The Airborne continued to wrestle their way through the ranks of BPW often feuding with the team of American Youth, ultimately defeating them on 24 February 2004 to become the BPW Tag Team Champions. During their time in BPW, the Irish Airborne had chances to work on cross promotion shows with Heartland Wrestling Association and were eventually offered a match with the HWA. Heartland Wrestling Association (2004–2012) Now achieving their high school goal, the Irish Airborne entered HWA. They became instant fan favorites due to their performance in BPW and the shared fan base. Their first match was a four-way tag match teaming with Viper and Zeta against 4BJ, JT Stahr & Jimmy Turner & Ala Hussein. Airborne had continued success in HWA leading to a tag team title championship victory against Necessary Roughness in May 2005. As success came quickly for the brothers, so did tension, ultimately leading to a bloody feud that began in the Fall of 2005 and lasted through early 2006. The feud culminated in a best of seven series in which each brother would attempt to top the other in amounts of violence and wit. The feud finally ended in one of HWA's bloodiest and most gruesome ladder matches to date. Both men realizing neither could top the other ended the feud and began to wrestle as a team once again. Name change and Ring of Honor (2006–2007) On 27 January 2006, the Crists were given an opportunity to wrestle a dark match in Ring of Honor against each other in which Lotus defeated Crazy J. The following evening they were again given an opportunity to wrestle in a dark match, this time as a tag team against Shane Hagadorn & Conrad Kennedy III in which they won. On 4 March 2006, at an Insanity Pro Wrestling show in Indianapolis, Indiana, the Airborne announced that they would be no longer be wrestling under the names of Lotus and Crazy J, but instead under their real names of Dave and Jake Crist. John decided to use the first name of "Jake" rather than John because at that moment there were too many well known Johns in professional wrestling. On 11 March 2006, at Arena Warfare the Crists were able to earn a roster spot with ROH as they took on and defeated Tony Mamaluke and Sal Rinauro at the old ECW Arena. Combat Zone Wrestling (2011–2012; 2014–present) On April 9, 2011, Jake Crist was invited to compete in Combat Zone Wrestling's "Best Of The Best X" representing Insanity Pro Wrestling. Jake Crist would go on to lose in the first round losing against Sami Callihan in a triple threat match that also involved AR Fox. The next night on April 10, 2011 at CZW's "International Incident" Jake Crist would go on to wrestle Jon Moxley in Moxley's final match in CZW in another losing effort. After the match Jake would be attacked by both Moxley and Robert Anthony until Devon Moore made the save. Jake Crist return to CZW on May 14, 2011 in a losing effort against Ryan Mcbride however fans chanted Please Come Back after the match. On June 11, 2011 at CZW "Prelude To Violence" Jake Crist was told by CZW Owner DJ Hyde that if Crist wanted a CZW Contract then he would have to go and defeat Sami Callihan. However Callihan would go on to defeat Jake Crist again. After the match both man showed respect by shaking hands. Adam Cole and Mia Yim would come down to mock Callihan. During the verbal confrontation DJ Hyde would come out and lariat Callihan. Jake Crist would try to save Callihan but wound up attacked by DJ Hyde. On July 9, 2011 at CZW "New Heights" AR Fox would offer a CZW Wired TV Championship title match to Jake Crist. Jake Crist would go on to gain his first win in CZW by defeating AR Fox to become the new CZW Wired TV Champion. Jake's Brother, Dave Crist would also make his CZW debut celebrating with his brother on title win. On September 10, 2011, Jake Crist was originally supposed to defend his newly won title against Chrisjen Hayme. However, Hayme would withdraw from the match and be replaced by Dustin Rayz. Jake Crist would go on to retain against Dustin Rayz. Dave Crist though, would show more concern about his brothers TV title than in Jake Crists well being. After the show Dustin Rayz would confront the Irish Airborne about Dave getting involved in his match against Jake. Rayz would then challenge Dave Crist at CZW "Cerebral". Dave would go one to win that match. Jake Crist successfully defended his Wired TV title against Latin Dragon earlier that night. On April 14, 2012, Dave defeated Jake with a low blow to win the CZW Wired TV Championship. Upon entering CZW, the Irish Airborne formed the Ohio is 4 Killers stable with Nevaeh and Sami Callihan. On September 27, 2014, at Deja Vu, OI4K defeated the Juicy Product to win the CZW World Tag Team Championship. On July 11, 2015, at New Heights, OI4K lost the CZW World Tag Team Championship to Team Tremendous. In Infinity Pro Wrestling, the Crist Brothers defeated Donnie and Jacob Hollows. Juggalo Championship Wrestling (2010–present) The Irish Airborne debuted in Juggalo Championship Wrestling on May 16, 2010 in a losing effort to JCW Tag Team Champions Thomaselli Brothers. On May 26, the duo debuted as the masked tag team Ring Rydas. Jake, as Ring Ryda Red, and Dave, as Ring Ryda Blue, lost to Thomaselli Brothers. At Oddball Wrestling 2010, Ring Rydas defeated The Daivari Brothers (Shawn and Ariya Daivari). The following night at Bloodymania IV, the duo lost in a Fatal 4 way Tag Team match that also featured the Haters, The Briscoe Brothers, and The Kings of Wrestling. At 2011's Up in Smoke, the duo defeated Mad Man Pondo and Necro Butcher to become JCW Tag Team Champions. At the next JCW iPPV "St. Andrews Brawl" they defeated the Haters in their first titles defense. On July 28, the Ring Rydas lost the JCW Tag Team Championship to U-Gene and Zach Gowen. However, Gowen forfeited the championship after realizing that U-Gene cheated to win and gave the championships back to the Rydas. On December 20, 2014, at Big Ballas, Ring Rydas lost the titles against The Hooligans. Big Japan Pro Wrestling (2013) On September 10, 2013, Big Japan Pro Wrestling announced that the Irish Airborne, representing CZW, would be making their Japanese debuts, when they take part in the 2013 Dai Nihon Saikyo Tag League, which runs from September 25 to November 22. The Irish Airborne finished their tournament on October 18 with a record of two wins and three losses, failing to advance from their block. Return to ROH (2017) On June 4, 2017, Jake Crist competed in a gauntlet match at ROH Gateway to Gold for a chance to compete against Christopher Daniels for his ROH World Title later that night. Dave joined the commentary booth for Jake's time in the ring. Jake was pinned by Jonathan Gresham. Impact Wrestling (2017–present) They made their Impact Wrestling debut on August 17 at Destination X, under the name Ohio Versus Everything (oVe), defeating Jason Cade and Zachary Wentz in a tag team match. On August 20, they defeated LAX (Santana & Ortiz) to win the GFW World Tag Team Championship at Victory Road. On the October 12 edition of Impact, LAX invoked their rematch clause by challenging oVe to a 5150 Street Fight at Bound for Glory. Upon accepting, LAX attacked oVe. At Bound for Glory, Sami Callihan would debut as well as establish his alliance with the Crist brothers in Impact Wrestling by helping them defeat LAX, with Jake Crist low blowing Ortiz before Callihan delivered a piledriver through a table for the win. They then proceeded to attack LAX after the match, resulting in Callihan and oVe's double heel-turn. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **Springboard Stunner **Moons Over My Hammit **Chocolate Rain **Casket Cutter (Springboard cutter) **Facebreaker **Spear **Moonsault **Irish Air Raid (Air Raid Crash) *'Nickname' **''"King Of Dayton"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Tag Team Championship (7 times) - with Jake Crist *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Jake Crist **IPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jake Crist *'Global Force Wrestling' **GFW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jake Crist External links * Profile Category:1982 births Category:2003 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:All American Wrestling current roster Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:American Championship Wrestling alumni Category:American Luchacore alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Buckeye Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Firestorm Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling current roster Category:International Wrestling Cartel current roster Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:Mega Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid-Ohio Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Fighting Sports alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Renegade Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Visionary Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:IGNITE Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:GFW World Tag Team Champions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:PCW ULTRA alumni‎